Fool For You
by shocked-by-sara
Summary: Tegan and Sara are in high school and trying to find their place. Meant to be present day. Not Quincest. Changing POV. Rated for upcoming chapters. I suck at summarizing just read it ok. (please)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Please please please give me feedback! It really helps me to knwo what you guys like/ don't like :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Sara's POV**

"Tegan! You have to wake up, we leave for school in ten minutes!" I called out. Tegan overslept for school nearly every day, it's a miracle we were ever on time.

It was the first Monday back after Christmas Break. Tegan and I had spent our breaks very differently.. Tegan was out with her friends smoking and attending local concerts, and I spent the time reading, writing songs, and talking with Christina who was back for the holiday. Tegan couldn't stop talking about how fantastic her break was and I was glad mine was over with, breaks gave me too much time to think..

I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast with jam, hoping Tegan would come down shortly. I could hear a lot of bumping and clanging upstairs, Tegan must be trying to get dressed in her sleep again..

Just then Tegan tripped down the stairs, still trying to put on her hoodie.

"I'm ready to go!" She said while snatching the rest of my toast from my hand.

"Te-!" before I could get out the rest of her name she was out the door and into the car. I ran out and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Hurry! I told Julia I'd be at school early." I started up the car and started backing out of the driveway.

"Why didn't you set a fucking alarm if you had to be there early? Or at least tell me so I could've woken you up sooner."

"Just hurry, Sara." She snapped at me, she must've had something good to tell her..

We pulled up to school a couple minutes later and Tegan bolted out of the car toward Julia. What could be so important?

School went by in an uneventful haze, everyone was gushing over reuniting with their friends after the short break. I wasn't too enthralled to see my friends again, it wasn't as if I hung out with them too much outside of school anyhow. I was mostly excited for school to come to an end because Tegan was getting a ride home from one of her friends and that meant I would have the rest of the day to myself.

I drove to town to go to a coffee shop called East's. They had the best espresso in town, so I went there rather often. It wasn't horribly cold so I thought it might be nice to go to the outdoor ice rink and people watch. I walked to the rink and sat on my usual bench. There were about twenty people or so skating, thankfully no one I knew. I sat there and evaluated everything in my life. Why didn't I try to keep up relationships with people? Why don't I go out more? Shouldn't I be thinking of college? Do I even want to go to college?

I got up from my bench and started walking, not sure where I wanted to go. After a few blocks I realized I was close to my favorite guitar store, so I stopped in. I was only able to go through a couple aisles before I realized it was starting to get dark out. Yet another con of winter: it gets dark ridiculously early.

I bought a set of strings for Tegan and I and headed back to my car. I got back home around 5 and it was pitch black, It didn't seem like I had spent that much time in town, sometimes I get too caught up in my thoughts..

When I got home the house seemed vacant. Shit. Today WAS the day Tegan had a ride home, right?! Mum and dad still had an hour before they would arrive, it was only Tegan who seemed to be missing.

I went to my room to drop off my stuff and remembered the strings. I should probably put Tegan's pair in her room so she'd find them when she got home.

I walked down the hall and dropped the strings on her bed. Her phone was here, as well as all of her school bags.. I wish I had remembered who she was getting a ride from.. I walked down the stairs to get something from the fridge when I heard a loud thump from the basement, where we had our "game room". That MUST be where Tegan is, no wonder. I should have checked there earlier. What could the thump have been..?

I opened the door to the basement and jogged down the stairs only to find Tegan pressing a red headed girl up against the wall. That must have been the thump. I jogged down the stairs and right back up and Tegan must have heard me because as I was reaching the top of the staircase I heard a loud "FUCK!" from Tegan.

I had no idea if Tegan was gay, honestly. I had suspicions that she was dating a girl during junior year, but she never confirmed or denied my suspicions. As I was running up those stairs I figured that my suspicions were true and that she would fully explain it to me later. Really I'm just happy they both had their clothes on, I'm not particularly fond of the idea of Tegan naked.

I walked to my room and as I looked out my window I saw the red headed girl jog out of the house and go to a car parked down the street. I don't think I've ever seen her before, I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone with flaming red hair like hers.

**Tegan's POV**

Fuck. Sara didn't know I was gay, I was waiting to tell her. I wasn't quite sure why I was waiting, she was already out, but I wanted to tell her before I told mum and dad. I guess there was no denying it now..

I walked up both flights of stairs and knocked on Sara's door.

"Sare? Can I come in?" She opened the door and smiled at me.

"Soooo, who was that?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised. Good, she wasn't mad I didn't tell her.

"Umm, that was Charlotte.."

"And! Tell me more about her, do you like her?"

"Well I mean, yeah. I was kissing her, wasn't I? Aren't you going to ask if I'm gay?"

"That doesn't necessarily matter, so I wasn't planning on it. Besides if you wanted to tell me, you would." She was right, she was always right. "Is she the real reason we had to rush to school this morning?"

"Well, lets just saw we'll be known as the gay sisters when we graduate and yes, she is the reason we had to rush this morning."

We had a collective laugh and Sara hugged me. Sometimes I forget we used to be close, it's been rough ever since Sara and her ex broke up a year ago..


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to get up! I've been busy..**

**Chapter 2.**

**Sara's POV**

It was the weekend and I didn't want to wake up. I laid in my bed until noon before my mum finally came in and forced me to come out to breakfast with her, Tegan, and was rather late for breakfast, but I didn't mind. We were going to Denny's, it had somehow become a tradition that we go once a month to Denny's for breakfast and eat out hearts out. Aside from that, our family ate pretty healthy.

Tegan and I sat across from one another and when we went to order we started speaking at the same time. Then we ordered the same thing, being a twin was freaky sometimes. The waitress left the table and I noticed Tegan watch her walk off. I couldn't help but laugh, it felt nice that she could be herself around me. I mean I AM her sister.

"You really are a huge homo, aren't you?" I laughed.

"Shh! Mum and dad.." She hushed at me, glancing over to our parents- who were in deep conversation.

"Tee, for one I don't think they would know if a bomb went off, and for two I honestly don't think they care anymore. They couldn't give a shit that I'm gay, they just make sure I'm not alone with a girl in my room for an extended period of time."

I could see Tegan thinking hard about it. When I came out it was a tough decision, but ultimately worth it. I wasn't sure what she was worried about, she was usually the strong and confident one. I should say I wasn't sure what she was worried about as far as coming out to our parents goes, I can see why she would be fearful coming out to the general public.

Our waitress returned and placed stuffed french toast in front of Tegan and I. We grabbed out forks and dug into the cherry goodness. It might as well have been cherry pie, it was so delicious.

"So Sara, do you have any plans for the night?" Mum asked me.

"Err, I was just planning on staying at home and playing guitar, reading.. stuff like that.."

"Why don't you go out with Tegan! Her and her friends are going shopping a few towns away!" Mum replied.

"Yeah Sara, come with us. It should be really fun." Tegan said with a devious smile. Clearly they weren't going shopping. I figured it would be nice to go out, it had been quite some time since I had gone out and had the chance to forget about everything, so I agreed.

**Tegan's POV**

This should be good. Sara hasn't been out with us in about a year and we have something special planned for tonight. We're going to this venue called "The Dragg" to watch a couple local bands preform and essentially, get super shitfaced.

We pile into our parents' car and head back home, it's about one thirty and we have about eight hours before we have to leave.

"Hey Sare, we're leaving around eight thirty.. We're going to the Dragg, a bunch of local bands are playin' tonight." I told her, plopping down on the chair in her room.

"Okay.. What should I wear? I.."

"Jeans and this" I said, pointing to one of her oversized tee shirts. It was my favorite of hers, it was dark blue with thin deep red stripes. The sleeves were rolled up to about three inches from her shoulder. I would borrow it from her, but it's not generally my "style"..

"Do you really think this will be okay..?" She gave me a worried look.

"You can't always wear sweaters, Sara!"

"But will it be warm enough..?"

".. Yeah, you really haven't been out in a while. It's the Dragg, it's always sweaty hot in there. Just wear your long red pea-coat over it or something."

Sara looked at her phone puzzled and back up to me.

"Do you think.. Do you think she'll be there?" She looked down again, fiddling with her feet. She was thinking of her ex, Kate. Kate used to be at all of our hang out spots, which is why Sara stopped coming out with us. Sara never completely told us what happened when they broke up, we just knew it was bad. She hardly spoke a word for two weeks..

"Possibly.. It's been two years Sare, she may have different interests now. Anyway last I heard she moved to Edmonton."

"What, when?!" Uh oh..

"I dunno.. couple months ago?"

She looked at her feet again and I could see her thinking. I wish she would meet someone to take away all of her pain..

8 o'clock rolled around and we sat on the couch waiting for Julia to pick us up.

"You'll be back tomorrow then, girls?" mum asked us. She thought we were getting a hotel, which we were, to rest our aching feet after walking around the mall for hours. We were actually getting a hotel so that we could get extremely fucked up and not have to come home the next morning. Same thing.. right?

**Sara's POV**

Julia finally came, about fifteen minutes late. We hopped into the back of her mum's light blue minivan and I noticed Charlotte was there. I smiled in her direction and looked away quickly so she wouldn't feel awkward about the other day. Julia drove off slowly so my parents wouldn't fret, and sped up as soon as we were out of sight.

"Sooo, Sara, are we gonna find you a cute girl tonight or what!?" Julia looked at me excitedly. I used to be friends with her, back in the day. It seems like so long ago..

"Ehh, we'll see.." I smiled back at her nervously. I was very nervous, actually. I kept checking my phone for no reason, hoping to see a text from a person that didn't exist.

Once we were at the Dragg Tegan, Julia, and Charlotte ran up to the front of the crowd and started dancing to the music of the first band. I waved them off and went to get us some drinks. I was overly thankful that I was 18 and no longer had to use a fake. I bought four drinks and rushed over to an open table, satisfied that I was able to carry them all. I leaned back on the chair and sipped my drink.

After ten minutes or so Tegan, Julia, and Charlotte ran back over and grabbed their drinks, chugging them as fast as they could.

"Sara! C'mon! Charlotte wants to introduce us to some people." Tegan said while pulling me out of my seat.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming, let go!" I hissed as I ran along behind them. I followed them as they ran through a door that was down a long, narrow hallway in the back of the Dragg. The alley we ended up in contained three other people. A tall, slender man, a blonde haired woman, and one other girl.

The other girl.

I'm pretty sure she was the most attractive person I've ever seen in my entire life. I know it seems as if it's an extremely cliche thing to say when seeing someone attractive, but she wasn't just attractive. She was radiantly gorgeous, so beautiful I couldn't look at her for more than two seconds before a shiver was sent down my spine.

Her hair was brown with thin pieces of caramel mixed in all throughout, it looked natural. It was pulled up into a bun on the back of her head and even though it was pulled back I could tell that it was extremely curly. Tight natural looking curls, something I've always had a soft spot for. She had these gorgeous light green eyes with long brown lashes and no mascara. The sheer amount of natural beauty she possessed seemed unnatural. Her cheeks, nose, and forehead were sprinkled with light and dark brown freckles, and her small full lips a pale shade of pink.

We stood in a circle as Julia packed a bowl to pass around and I pulled the lighter out of my pocket and handed it to her. The bowl was passed to two people before it got to the girl. I couldn't help but admire her lips as they wrapped around the purple streaked pipe. Her eyes gently closed as she exhaled a cloud of smoke. I was completely, utterly, mesmerized.

"Pass it to Sara!" Tegan said excitedly, I nearly jumped out of my skin. The girl looked at me and smiled, blowing the last of her smoke into my face from across the circle. I was high off her breath alone. When I set my lips on the pipe all I could think about was her sweet lips touching it only moments before. I inhaled and held the smoke in as long as I could while I passed the pipe on to the next person. I looked down the alley for a moment and when I looked back to the circle, the girl was gone.

It was then I felt a tug from behind, it was her. She grabbed me by the belt loops and pulled me out of the circle, grabbing my hand when I had turned around.

"C'mon" She said as she started trotting back to the Dragg. Her voice sounded as sweet to my ears.

She pulled me in the door and ran down another dark, thin hall until it came to a dead end. She swung me around and pushed me up against the wall, holding my hands above my head. She leaned in close and put her lips by my ears, brushing them gently before she spoke.

"I'm Lane" She said.


End file.
